Rude Awakenings
by vixie-the-pixie
Summary: Can James stay without a woman for four weeks? Maybe...... But what happens when he starts feeling for the girl who set him this bet? and begins to actually awaken to his true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

The loud unforgiving blaring of the alarm could be heard throughout Griffindor Tower, slowly bringing the fast asleep students to early morning drowsiness, with groans and moans audible in the dormitories. All of the tower was asleep, all but one person, the person who had caused the alarm, this wasn't the first time James Potter had caused an early morning disturbance, it wasn't the second time that he had either, try the tenth that term. He stood sheepishly hoping the alarm would soon stop, seconds seemed to be minutes as he stood, the clear culprit in the main common room.

"Lord James," a voice said, "Will you never learn?" Lily sighed. "It's a toaster for gods sake, it's not hard to work"

"Sorry," James grimaced, "I just can't get the hang of it,"

"Word of advice, if smoke begins to pour out of it, the toast is done" She giggled "I almost wish I hadn't brought it back with me to Hogwarts, god knows how you even got it working without being able to plug it in or anything, you make me wonder," she looked him up and down, "Don't expect me to take you to meet my parents in the muggle world if you react like that to a toaster James"

James frowned, but couldn't keep his face straight, Lily was like that with him always, making him feel tiny, but then raising his spirits straight back up again.

"Come on," Lily said "It's almost time for breakfast, lets go down to the great hall" James put his arm around her shoulders and began walking towards the door just as the alarm stopped going off, to his relief. They continued through the cold silent castle, chatting about life and school. James and Lily were very close, they had been since first year, however James had gone through a somewhat "Prick phase" as Lily put it in his later years, however both in their seventh year now, the two had rebuilt their friendship, on the promise that James would not have a relapse.

When they entered the great hall, they were alone apart from a couple of professors sitting around a single table clearly discussing school business. The pair sat down at the griffindor table and began to eat; talking about what classes they had that day. When Professor Dumbeldore entered the Hall, he looked at the two students

"Early morning James, Lily?" he addressed them.

"Yes Professor," James laughed, "Something like that,"

"Good Good, glad to hear it James," he smiled, "Look after that one," He said nodding at Lily, "You're lucky"

Lily snorted, with a mouthful of milk, but Dumbeldore either did not hear, or simply chose to ignore this as he moved onwards upwards in the Hall.

Lily waited until he was out of earshot before she commented.

"That one?" Lily repeated puzzled, "James, I think he thinks we're a couple"

"Yeah," he answered quietly,

"Haha, He's having a laugh isn't he?" Lily gasped.

"You know it's not so absurd" James interjected

"I know, it's impossible," Lily laughed.

"What? You think that I couldn't show you a good time Lily?"

"I think you could show any girl a "good time" James" Lily screeched.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you certainly don't keep it in your pants James," Lily sighed looking at him, James Potter though lovely, was a notorious womaniser.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah"

"Care to make a wager on that?" James challenged her.

"Okay," Lily laughed, "I bet you can't stay celibate for the rest of the term"

"Lily, its four weeks, It's easy," He stated.

"That means no physical contact whatsoever mind," Lily confirmed,

"Easy peasy" James smiled, "what do I get if I manage then?"

"You can meet my parents, and stay with us for the summer," Lily joked,

"Okay," James said before she could say anything else, "You got a deal"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing at all?" Sirius laughed.

"Nothing at all," James repeated,

"What? Eh? How?" Sirius stuttered surprised,

"God knows," James sighed, "It's a little Lily idea," he shrugged "I'll just have to manage," He looked upon his friends flabbergasted face, "Shut your mouth Sirius man, its only four weeks," James turned away, reiterating it in his head.

It was only four weeks; he could do it……… he hoped.

Day one had passed without a hitch for James, he could look even if he couldn't touch, and my god, this year there was a lot to look at. All the girls were feeling the heat for some reason, tiny skirts, tiny tops; it was like heaven for him. He wasn't feeling the strain quite yet, and he conceded that this could prove a problem when he was feeling sex starved in a couple of days, but for now it was a small comfort to the reality Lily had made for him. If day two was as easy as day one had been he would be flying, but even as James woke up sitting over a glass of pumpkin juice at the table for breakfast, he was feeling attracted to people he hadn't even noticed before.

'Snap out of it James' he thought to himself, 'You can do this' he looked deep in thought, determined almost, and hardly even noticed the person come and sit next to him at the table.

"Hello to you too James," Lily retorted haughtily,

"What?" He looked at her next to him, "Oh, Hi Lils, sorry was in a world of my own,"

"We finding it hard to stay celibate then?" Lily questioned with a grin on her face,

"Not at all," James lied, even as he was saying this, his eyes were travelling all over Lily. She wasn't an ugly girl, in fact it was an unnoticed beauty that she had. Her beautiful hair flowed down her back, resting on her shoulders, framing her delicate pretty face, with eyes as big as moons and red lips. He focussed on her lips, wishing he could touch them; his eyes began to travel down, down towards her cleavage, slightly viewable underneath her white vest top underneath her robes, which weren't quite fastened up to the top.

"Oh, well, good for you," Lily looked at him strangely, "You have a good day then James, I'll see you tomorrow yes? For our little meeting?"

"Yeah," he said sounding uninterested, Lily got up to leave and James got a good look at her walking away, as much as he didn't really want to see her walking away from him right now, it was a good sight, one that he thoroughly savoured.

Day two had gone without too many hitches, he'd had a few slip ups with thoughts like that morning at breakfast, he hadn't been able to even begin to concentrate in potions when he was partnered with Lily, but he'd got through it. It was pretty early and everyone was in high spirits in the common room, Sirius and Remus were both sitting talking with two girls from the year below about something or other, and everyone else seemed to be paired off. James decided to go to bed, thinking he'd probably prefer to be there, by himself for once…

When he entered the boy's dormitory he immediately smelt a sweet vanilla smell, which was really odd in their dorm. But he figured it was nothing to worry about and quickly stripped down to his pair of boxer shorts, and drew back the curtains surrounding his four-poster bed. He slipped into the darkness and underneath his sheets, lying back he let out a sigh, it was going to be a long month.

"Want me to help you relax?"

James leapt up in shock, he hadn't realised he hadn't been alone, but certainly recognised the voice,

"Jess, you scared the shit out of me," James screeched. She laughed in reply. He and Jess had been an item the year before, and she somehow seemed to have decided they were again or something. He felt her mouth kiss his neck, and her hand reach down towards his boxer shorts, slipping underneath slowly. He leapt up, pulling away quickly,

"No Jess, I cant"

"What? It's never stopped you before James"

"I just cant okay?" James replied wishing he could partake in such a surprise.

"Yeah, Whatever," Jess shot back, pulling a top over her head and pulling on some shorts, She made her way to the door pulling it open, only to find Lily behind it.

"Oh, Sorry, am I interrupting?" Lily smirked,

"No," Jess said angrily, "You really aren't" She pushed past Lily, leaving her and James in the dormitory together.

"Nothing happened? You turned her down?" Lily said.

"Nothing" James stated, "Nothing at all." He looked at her and decided to be honest, "Not that I wasn't tempted"

Lily laughed, "I knew it,"

"Hey," James protested, "I didn't do anything wrong, Its not so easy you know"

"Of course its piss easy, I could do it," She smiled,

"Prove it," James challenged. Granted Lily had morals and it would be easy for her, he knew this, but it was time to test her, she wasn't totally without hormones.

"You have a deal James," Lily nodded, she turned towards the door, "I'll let you get your rest, I'm sure you'll need to have your strength tomorrow, its another day" She exited the dormitory quietly without a word, and James smiled at where she had been standing.

Oh yes, it would be easy for Lily, But would be so easy if she really liked somebody? If she just fell head over heels for someone? It was time to push her boundaries and see how far they went. Just so long as he didn't fall for her, it was a definite win on his part, he'd get her to compromise the bet, he couldn't face losing, and this way, he couldn't.


End file.
